


Bump and Grind

by MoonBeam95



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Leather Kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBeam95/pseuds/MoonBeam95
Summary: A fierce appreciation for your boyfriends suit leads to a request in which he happily obliges.





	Bump and Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted from Tumblr

Bump and Grind ~ Cisco x Reader~

By Moon-Beam95

 

She sat astride him, hand fiddling with his jacket nervously, core clenching in anticipation

Cisco, in full vibe costume looked at her, straddling his thigh in a strappy top and an impossibly small pair of panties. When she quietly muttered a few nights ago about this kink, he fell back into what he knew so well, research. She was always eager to please him, anything he suggested she did with gusto, and he wanted to return the favour. And what he found fit them perfectly.

 

His hand caressed her shoulders, soothing the goose bumps, easing any worries she have had.  “Ready?” he asked. She nodded and he settled back against the chair, leather was the choice of wear tonight, while he never shied away on using powers to increase their pleasure very rare did his costume make an appearance but it would provide better friction than his usual khakis. 

 

His hand grasped her waist, as she began to move slowly but surely. His fingers slipped beneath her flimsy top, running the pads of his fingers over her flesh. Just wanting to feel her. As her movements grew more confident, stronger, he kept his eyes on her face, watching her chase her please, relishing her breathy moans when when connected just right. 

 

His cock swelled to life, as her head lolled back, seemingly ignorant of anything other than her own pleasure. 

 

She ground down on his thigh, “Ah” making shorter and shorter hip rolls.

 

He kept massaging small circle into her fleshing, soothing her, grounding her. He could hear the juices of her squelching against the leather as the panties too sodden to provide any sort of barrier.  Her hands rose to grasp her breasts moaning, as she moulded and touched her nipples, “beautiful” he sighed and she was, usually so focused on his pleasure. Her selfishly chasing an orgasm, using him for her pleasure was a beautiful sight.

 

“Ah, Ah” she moaned. She was close but unable to reach that last little she needed. “Cisco” she whined. Understanding he dropped a hand to her panties, fingers covered in her and made quick zig zags, sending small vibrations to her clit bringing her to her peak. More juices gushed over his fingers, thoroughly coating him as she writhed on his thigh, continuing his actions til her body slowed to a stop, he lifted his fingers to her lips, tracing them. 

 

His other hand had risen to stroking her her, “There’s a good girl,” he whispered, 

Lazily she parted her lips suckling him gently, tongue caressing each finger, removing all trace of her. He finally removed this finger, before tenderly placing a kiss on her forehead and letting her lean into him. 

 

Her hand reached down to palm at his bulge sleepily, before he pushed it away. “Later,” he said, “I’d rather not explain why the outside and the  _ inside _ of the suit is stained.” He let out a chuckle, “there’ll be time for that later.”


End file.
